Sobre atos e legendas
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Talvez eles devessem realmente por um fim naquele lengalenga dos infernos e partirem para o abraço" .:Slash. Dastiel. Leve humor. Sam Centred :.


●**Slash. Dastiel. Leve humor. Sam Centred.●**

**Beta Reader: **Anarco Girl

**Supernatural© Kripke.**

Essa vai pro meu maninhu** CassBoy **porque ele fica me mimando com presentinhos surpresa.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sobre atos e legendas<strong>_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Samuel poderia ser tapado – e muito, diga-se de passagem –, poderia ser um idiota que sempre se aproveitava do sentimento forte que o irmão tinha por ele para fazer suas burradas mais sangrentas e depois vir com aquela carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança pedindo desculpas, poderia ser muita coisa que não deveria para um homem daquele tamanho, mas com toda a certeza do mundo ele não era <em>tão<em> babaca quanto o próprio Dean Winchester. Talvez fosse de família, DNA como dizem, aquela exorbitante falta de tato com relação à percepção de qualquer coisa.

Por que até mesmo para o pobre e nada ingênuo Sammy era óbvio demais. Os atos de Dean e até do próprio Castiel tinham legendas em letras garrafais. Que sacrilégio! Talvez eles devessem realmente por um fim naquele lengalenga dos infernos – ou do céu, já que ambos tinham algo a ver com seres celestes – e partirem para o abraço.

Eram tão óbvios aqueles olhares intensos do anjo – mesmo que seu rosto não demonstrasse lá muitas coisas –, não existiam espaços pessoais, hora ou lugar (Porque Sam sabia que o safado do anjo não vinha falar com _ele__**s**_). Dean ficava todo felizinho e tentava de todas as formas inimagináveis tirar a sanidade de Castiel com álcool e um bar para arrastar o pobre e, talvez, inocente ser dos céus.

Tudo já começou na ressurreição do próprio loiro que teve a palma da mão do outro marcada, como tatuagem, em seu ombro – aquilo era quase uma intimação muda que dizia "você é meu!".

E quando Castiel se aproximava? Com aquela cara que mais parecia uma página em branco, mas mostrava tanta intensidade naqueles azuis quando encaravam os verdes com curiosidade, tentando entender o âmago de Dean, franzindo o cenho em uma quase exigência para que o loiro fizesse alguma coisa com ele ali mesmo, sem se importar se Sam poderia assistir àquilo tudo ou não.

Aquelas aparições repentinas, em momentos simplesmente constrangedores para o mais velho dos Winchester nem precisavam de explicações. Elas falavam por si só.

O anjo ainda tinha um tantinho de perdão nos torpes pensamente de Samuel Winchester, afinal ele era um ser que tecnicamente não tinha matéria – talvez –, que havia entrado em um receptáculo humano que, obviamente, tinha suas necessidades e ele poderia não saber lidar com aquilo tudo afinal.

Mas naquela cabecinha aloirada tudo funcionava ao contrário, Dean era uma puta com pose de machão, então como ele não fazia as honras e ensinava ao pobre anjo o lado bom da _carne_? Se bem que Dean – nos últimos tempos – andava colocando seu irmão mais novo para fazer investigações sozinho e em lugares distantes, andava com olhares cúmplices com aquele anjo safado e aparecendo com manchas roxas em lugares suspeitos. E quando o moreno exigia explicações ele sempre desviava da conversa ou simplesmente dizia que tinha muitas mulheres ali que o achavam gostoso. Mas outra coisa que Sam sabia quase que instintivamente era quando o seu irmãozinho mais velho estava deliberadamente mentindo.

E em uma dessas investigações mirabolantes que o loiro lhe mandara realizar solitariamente, ele resolveu não ir, ficaria à surdina e veria que mulher tão voluptuosamente safada era aquela. Ficou fora, apenas observando uma das várias portas daqueles quartinhos minúsculos de motel, mas simplesmente ninguém, ninguém mesmo, apareceu, bateu na porta ou mesmo tentou entrar quebrando a janela, nem nada espalhafatoso – como alguns demônios faziam.

Cansou, diria que voltara mais cedo, que não achou nada novo para a caçada e pronto, desistiria daqueles seus pensamentos libertinos – talvez fosse só mesmo o _stress_ que o fizesse ver coisas onde não existiam –, mas Samuel Campbell Winchester estacou ao pé da porta, assim que girou a maçaneta lentamente e entrou sem fazer barulho algum.

O moreno não sabia mais nem como fazer para buscar ar para alimentar seus alvéolos pulmonares, por que simplesmente era demais para o seu cérebro – que, quem sabe, fosse queimar por excesso de informação – ouvir os gemidos, ver o corpo de Dean se chocando com ardor e muita (mais muita) vontade contra o do anjo, enquanto Castiel simplesmente se arqueava sem modéstia alguma sob o loiro, choramingava e mordia os ombros rijos enquanto os corpos suados chegavam aos seus ápices deleitosamente.

Certo, talvez Sam também fosse babaca por não ler as entrelinhas da legenda.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em>Eu tava no twitter (que novidade...) aí a net caiu e eu resolvi olhar meus arquivos de fics no PC, nem lembrava mais dela! Hehehe e gatinhas(os), que gostam do Sammy, não me crucifiquem por chamá-lo com tantos nomes 'carinhosos', saibam que eu gosto muito dele, ok? Ele é o tapado do meu coração. #SaiCorrendoAntesDeApanhar. Inocentezinha, né?<em>

_**Review**__?_

_**P.S:**__ Meus posts serão mais lentos. Motivos? Diversos. Pós-graduação, festas, cinema, viagens, trabalho e até mesmo o numero reduzido de reviews, mas não sumirei. __**;)**_


End file.
